


Where's the Fire?

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word double drabble. Sam has an embarrassing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Fire?

"Where's the fire?" Jack asked when Daniel came barreling out of the Stargate at warp speed followed closely by Teal'c. "More importantly, where's Carter?" he added when the Colonel didn't materialize out of the event horizon.

"Right behind us," Daniel gasped, his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. "At least she was."

With that said, all three men turned to stare at the Gate, waiting for a glimpse of the blond Colonel and sighed collectively when she finally ran through the Gate. The relieved looks turned into grins when she tripped and fell forward, hands out to stop from smashing her nose on the steel ramp.

She glared at them all before picking herself up and with a regal stance, calmly informed them that she was alright, even if her face was the color of the sunset off of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Well Grace," Jack said, "How was your trip?"

Sam's glare got darker, Daniel laughed and Teal'c didn't get the joke. All par for the course, but Jack couldn't wipe the grin off his face as Carter walked out of the room as fast as she possibly could without losing any more dignity.


End file.
